Digi Memoirs
by desifruit
Summary: "Thanks man, I needed that," Each chapter will feature a digimon talking about their partner and how much their bond has grown. This is with the Adventure and Adventure 02. Leave a review for the next charactr you want me to do. This is completely chosen by the readers! Enjoy!
1. A Fiery Spirit

**Hey guys! So I am a Digimon Fan, and I always love reading Digimon fanfiction. Unfortunately, I don't find a lot of stories from the digimon's point of view. So I decided to start my own. Each chapter will feature a character from the original digimon universe, and I mean ORIGINAL Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Not the other crappy seasons. The only ok seasons so far is Digimon Frontier and the new xros wars. Each chapter will feature how the digimon has seen their partner grow up from the time they met them. There's hardly dialogue, but I'm working on it. I'm well aware that not many people are in the Digimon fandom like Naruto, but hey it's my childhood. I'm reaching out to those who grew up with Digimon like I did and are just craving for some fanfics about it. If you like what you see, leave me a review and I know that at least someone wants me to continue with this. It only takes one person for me to keep going. And so, let's continue onwards with our favorite hothead. That's right folks, it's time for the ORIGINAL leader to have his time. Let me know which character you guys want me to do next :)**

**_I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT OWN DIGIMON_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A Fiery Spirit<p>

You know, what's funny? That funny feeling you get when you care for someone. Tai has always been my best friend and partner. I've counted on him many times in many situations. Like that time with Diaboromon, I thought I was dead data bits. I mean what digimon wouldn't be afraid of him in the Internet with potential to wipe out all of digikind? That is kind of scary if you ask me.

Anyway, back to Tai. He is the greatest leader and partner I've ever had, even though he's the only partner I've ever had. The point is that I've always trusted Tai. In fact, I wouldn't be able to digivolve without him. He's the bravest person I know. Then again, courage is his crest and the best part about him. His courage is something I've always admired. He will face his fears just so he can protect the gang or save the digital world. He's hardheaded with a hot temper, but without his fiery nature, we would be toast. Hahah, get it? Ehem. Moving on. He is not really much of a hot head, but sometimes he is irrational. Ok, maybe all the time, but that's what saved the digital world to begin with. Not to mention, he has matured with time. I mean, he's helping the next generation of digidestined. And if you have meet Davis…actually, just mentioning Davis is enough.

Anyways again, Tai is a genuine person. He uses his heart more than his head for sure. Speaking of which, I still have no clue where my heart is. Maybe I should ask Izzy. BUT, without Tai's awesome leadership, courageous heart, and super good looks, we would all be lost. I don't think everyone would be close as they are now. Tai is the trunk to our tree and keeps us rooted (thank Palmon for this meyaphor). In fact, whenever someone is down, Tai would be the first one to be there. He's the type who's ready to pick them back up. He'll even cheer everyone on when they think they won't be able to do it. Does that make sense? Pretty much, he will take a silver bullet for each of his friends any day. But, what truly makes him great is his number one job and role in life.

Tai is a big brother. He will do anything for Kari. Sure, he almost killed her when he was younger, BUT he was a little boy and he just wanted to play soccer with his sister. The way he told me, apparently it was a dark time in his life. He never was able to look at himself the same way again. Then again, he said Kari is just Kari and he'll always be on the look out for her. She is the most important thing in his life. He could even lay down his life for her.

Now, as great as a brother and friend he is, Tai does have a few flaws. When it comes to his love life, let's face it. He sucks at it. For example, we head to Sora. Sure, they've been best friends forever and probably know each other's secrets more than the others do, but he hasn't been able to connect with her lately (that's a mouthful). Tai has had this huge crush on her since I've met him. Well, he wouldn't admit it until much later.

He's always been there for her. He cares a lot for her...maybe a little too much. When it comes to the admitting his feelings to himself, he comes in a little too late. Like that one time at Matt's concert, he was finally going to ask Sora out. Obviously, Sora had other plans, but at least she let him down easy. There were many times after that. Eventually, Sora and Matt got together. That was tough. I had to see him mope for so many months. You can only do so much to help out your best friend.

He wouldn't leave his room. He only came out for school or to run some errands. Tai pretty much avoided Sora every where he could. Everyone was getting tense about it. It came to the point where I had to call Matt. The relationship has put a huge strain on those two. Matt literally pulled Tai out of his apartment and punched him the face. Knowing those two guys, I thought I might have to digivolve to Greymon to stop them. Surprisingly, Tai just held his hand over his cheek. There was a red mark bright like Tentomon. The next thing I know, Tai simply replied, "Thanks, man. I needed that."

After that, Matt and Tai just hugged like the rivals/best friends they were meant to be. Tai started to laugh with Matt. Eventually, Kari and the rest of the gang came out of hiding. I guess everyone was just worried for Tai. I know I was. I used to think that Tai was a great leader because of his fiery courage. That day changed my mind. I now know that Tai's a great leader because of his friends. His friends help light the flame of courage and to take on anything. That's why he's not afraid to take action and think of the consequences later. Just looking at our group Digimon and Chosens alike, I know that Tai's courage is burning bright.

Maybe, just maybe, that's why I knew at that moment, Tai had grown up and matured to the great man and diplomat he is today.


	2. The Lone Wolf

**So here's chapter 2 of The Digi Memoirs! I'm quite surprised at the number of hits I got for this story! To all those who favorited this story thank you! Now to the 1 person who wanted me to continue with Matt, YOUR WISH HAS COME TRUE! Obviously, the title references his character and Gabumon's form. I had a hard time trying to think from Gabumon's point of view mainly because he's so calm. Ya know? Anyway, the same applies for review. It just takes only one to keep me going. Not to mention, it gives me an idea on who to do next. So which digidestined is next you guys? And quite frankly, I'm surprised I'm updating this early. It usually takes me forever to write. I blame writer's block. As for the exploration fo Tai and Matt's bond, I can't help it. I think their friendship is the purest bond in the whole series and I love it. Like you have no clue! Anyway, enjoy! **

**Happy Reading!**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! IF I DID, TAIORA WOULD HAPPEN. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Lone Wolf<strong>

Yamato Ishida. Matt Ishida. Teen heartthrob extraordinaire. Bearer of Friendship. T.K's big bro. Lead singer of the Teenage Wolves. A young man with really good looks.

Matt is a bunch of things. He seems to exhume the persona of many personalities. I'm so proud to have seen him progress this far. Matt may be a lot of things, but he is my partner. When I first met him, Matt would always be the loner. He always seemed to stay away from the group. No matter how many times I try to bring him in, he pushes himself away. I guess he always was the lone wolf. I would always be there for him. I followed him wherever he went. He just doesn't realize how important he is to everyone else. That's always been his problem. Then again, Matt seems to think everything is his fault when something bad happens. Not to mention, he has jealousy issues with Tai.

Sure, I can see why he would get jealous of Tai. Tai would be T.K's big brother whenever Matt wasn't around. It's not like Tai was doing it on purpose. Tai was the leader and does anything to ensure the gang's alright. Now that I think about it, Tai is literally the opposite of Matt. Matt is cold as ice while Tai is hot like fire. Matt would always observe Tai. I know he wants to catch up to him. He once told me how he's jealous of Tai's ability to protect those he cared about. I think Matt just doesn't realize how Tai's jealous of his ability to bring people together.

I bet you that those two have gotten in more fights than any other digidestined. I swear! They might say, "Hey!" and then BAM! Fist fight. Usually, T.K and Kari would stop them. It's quite frustrating really. Then again, Matt just doesn't know how to act around Tai. I sometimes wonder how those two became the best of friends. It really is quite a mystery. Anyway, the point is that Matt just wants to do the right thing. Why else would he choose to live with his dad? I mean, it's not that he doesn't love his dad, but a mother is what's really needed to bring up child. He gave away his mom to T.K so that he can have the "better life." Although, I can also argue that Matt has had a pretty good life as well.

Soon after the fight with Apocalymon, Matt really dedicated his time to music. I admit that I didn't get to see him that often as I would like, but I think music brought Matt's full potential. On the rare occasions I did see Matt, he would always bring his guitar with him. He would sing the words out like some long lost story. He really puts in emotion. After I lost my ultimate form, Matt wrote a whole song just for me. It really did lift up my spirit. I mean a part of me was gone. For Matt to do that much...I just don't know how I ended up with the best partner a digimon could ever ask for. However, just because Matt found music, it didn't save him from suffering through his fair share of problems.

As everyone knows, T.K is Matt's world. Anything that happens to him...well let's not think about that. Unfortunately, the unthinkable did happen to him. T.K was caught in the middle of a three-way accident. No one saw it coming. It's not something you can predict. At the same time, it's a freak accident you wouldn't wish on anyone. Matt took it pretty hard. He would visit T.K everyday, nonstop at the hospital. T.K was in a coma, so we all thought the worst would happen. Patamon refused to give up hope (which explains T.K's crest no?).

Matt's world came to a halt. He would stay at the hospital day in and out, even when visiting hours were over. Davis and Ken would come in and try to apologize. Those two blamed everything on themselves. Matt would just look at them and try to calm them down. It's amazing how Matt still kept his cool demeanor on. Occasionally, Tai would come in to comfort him while Kari would stare at T.K. I would sit in the corner and just watch everyone come in and come out. Sometimes, I'll take Patamon on my lap and try to calm him down.

The atmosphere is just gloomy. Matt refused to leave T.K's side and this continued on for many more months. It was an endless cycle for Matt. He would eat, sleep, stare, watch, and repeat. I think the seasons changed twice in the time I've been here. When I first came to the hospital, the white walls creeped me out. Now, I see them as a protective barrier. It allowed Matt to breakdown and weep for his brother. It allowed me to breakdown for Matt.

On August 1st, the fifth anniversary, T.K's arm began to jerk. It was astounding. I felt his arm hit my nose! My poor nose suffered, but in the end it was worth it! I woke up Matt and he just couldn't believe his eyes. T.K was waking up. Patamon couldn't contain his excitement and was flying everywhere. He literally flew to everyone's house to alert him or her. The doctor was called in and proclaimed T.K out of a coma. It was BEAUTIFUL! My own fur was wet with tears.

It took a few days for T.K to fully recover. Matt made sure to never leave his brother's side. Every now and then, the second generation would come visit him. Davis and Ken wouldn't stop apologizing. Even when T.K didn't blame them. I mean it wasn't their fault at all. T.K did volunteer to get lunch for everyone. Yolei and Cody gave him a big hug and Kari gave T.K a kiss much to Davis's dismay. Matt's eyes showed hope again. He was at his happiest. Once T.K was discharged, Matt tackled him in a bear hug.

Tai and Kari came over. It felt like Matt's world was at peace again. Tai and Matt were just enjoying each other's company while T.K and Kari were flirting. Of course, Matt would try to distract Tai, so his little brother can lay all the moves. It was wonderful. Just watching Matt become animated again, nothing could take that away. I guess my happiness resided with Matt's happiness. Of course, when everyone left, I decided to give Matt my original song just for him. Let's just say that didn't go well. I should never enter the stage. Matt even said I shouldn't.

Reflecting back, I know Matt's grown. He's no longer a lone wolf. He has a whole wolf pack behind him.

Maybe, just maybe, that's why Matt's friendship and bonds make him who he is today.


	3. Lifted Away

**Lifted Away **

She's always been special. She may not realize it, but she has a gift not many have. Sora has a big heart. She always self-doubts herself especially when it comes to love. She's always the tomboy, the girl where "dudes can just be dudes." At first, it may seem awesome, but Sora also longs for a guy who can take care of her and love her. I've seen the look in her eyes. That look always comes whenever a guy goofs off with her, especially Tai. I've seen Sora at her worst and at her best. She definitely deserves someone who could cherish her...love her. Someone like Tai.

I've known Sora for as long as I can remember. Why, when I met her I was only a Yokomon. Her love and determination has driven me to the very peak of my power. I wouldn't be anywhere near where I am today. As such, I am loyal to my partner...my best friend. Simplicity and love. That is who she is. Her red hair and stubborn personality may suggest else wise, but I know her well enough. Her support and kindness is what helps everyone to trudge on. Her passion for all things tennis and soccer is amazing. And her ability to put any guy in his place is astounding.

Sora, the red-headed girl who can take on any man or boy, yet still keep her girlish charm. It's really funny. As Sora continued to grow up, she started to wear more feminine cloths. Obviously, this went unnoticed by the fully hormonal male population. Every time she dropped a pencil, book, or _something, _a guy came out of nowhere to offer her "help." The funny thing is that all the guys in our little group suddenly became protective of her. This is no surprise. They've been doing this to every guy who approached Mimi for years. So to Sora, this isn't anything new. However, it's quite funny to see a certain bushy-haired hothead get all green-eyed and feral over every male. In a way, I also feel bad for them because they usually come back _mysteriously _with bruises all purple and puffy. Even Matt, the cool guy himself, will stand guard and glare at every incoming boy who dared to look at her in all her glory. Even after all the lectures that come with it, even after the "how dare you!" and the "I can take care of myself", the guys won't stop looking out for their favorite little redhead. After all, it's the little moments that count.

What really sets Sora apart from the others is her maternal instincts. She can't really help it, but she has to make sure everyone is okay and well. It's like an impulse. One digidestined down, and she will rush to him like an ambulance. Of course, this sprung up slowly by slowly. It was there especially for Tai and Mimi, but it became dominant when the second generation digidestined took over. Like that one time with Davis, oh boy, I could give a huge rant about that boy!

So, everyone knows that Davis is an odd kid. Actually, that's an _understatement_, but let's leave it at that. Now, as I was saying, Davis is a mini-Tai to the extreme. He gets in very odd situations and suffers the consequences. Of course, this is due to his "do now, think never" motto. Anyway, Davis thought it would be a great idea to play soccer in the digital world. Sounds harmless right? It sounds like a good idea, but if you know Davis, then you know he's going to do something stupid. The smart guy thought it would be awesome to kick the ball at a "nice squishy wall that looks like black muscle."

I really felt like smacking my head with my wings at that point. I mean how _dense _can you get? That squishy wall turned out to be a Belphemon in Sleep Mode. Of course, it was a little too late by then and the damage was done. The Belphemon went into rage mode and started chasing Davis. Eventually, Wormon and Veemon did their thing, and DNA digivolved into Imperialdramon. By the end of the whole fiasco, poor Davis and Ken were hanging by there shirts on a tree limb, while everyone else came out of the cave. Since Kari and T.K were in America, Sora was the next person to rush to little Davis. He was a big mess. Sora first proceeded to lecture him, then she treated him with the first aid kit, and then proceeded to lecture him again. He just continued to laugh and cry anime tears. Some things will never change it seems.

Sora continued to treat the wounds and the thacked the knucklehead. He deserved it. He did promise never to do anything of that sort ever again, but with Davis...it's better to be cautious. Ironically, there were more situations like that thereafter, yet she still went out to them a like a mama bear. Occasionally, some involved Matt and Tai, which got them the _special _treatment. All in all, the motherly affection and protection never waned.

Looking back years later, that memory still makes laugh. There have been much more memories since and there are more memories to make. The times I spent with Sora are the best. Now, she's a world expert on the rise in the fashion industry. To have the oppurtunity, and watch her blossom into a beautiful creative flower. I wouldn't trade that experience with the universe.

Maybe, just maybe, that's why Sora's love and bonds help create the fantastic and loving friend she is.

* * *

><p><strong>So! It's been a while since I've updated and as you can tell, I decided to do Biyomon reflecting on Sora! Yes I was very tempted to do a mini flashback with Tai instead of Davis, but I thought that's so cliche! I mean how many fics are there just focusing on Davis and Sora huh? NOT A LOT! So I decided to break out of the bubble. I really appreciate the support all of you have been giving me for this fic. As for everyone who have been PMing about Betaing, YES I AM OPEN! I love, love, love reading other works so yes. but again, before settling for lil ol' me, I suggest looking through other betas to make sure you have the type of beta you need. Again, one review is all it takes to keep me going. Who do you guys want me to do next? and since it's the end of high school (screams) I actually have time to update more frequently, instead of making you guys wait... and wait. <strong>

**Again Thanks for all the support to those who favorited and like this fic! **

**Happy Reading! **

**oh and review :)**


End file.
